Looking For Love
by Abigail Snow
Summary: Jake and Embry meet two girls who change their lives, but will it be for good?
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place 5 years after Jacob Black breaks him imprint on Renesmee Cullen.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Looking for Love

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

~JPOV~

Well shortly after I leave today Bella I will move to another city. It will be close by and I will always care for you and for Nessie but I can't live so close to her and know that I will never feel for her the way I should. So for now I think the best thing for me is to move away. I have decided that I am going to see if Embry still wants to go with me. I have been talking to him about it since I told him about the break between me and Nessie. So I guess this is good-bye for now Bells. But you will always be my best friend. Tell Edward he has nothing to worry about from me anymore.

Today was a pretty good day. Embry and I found an apartment right next to the school so we will finish out our school days in this hell they call high school. From now on we will be attending Eagleton High School. I began my day just like every other day. Bored! I am tired of listening to this crazy pale face talk about things I could give a shit about. Then, out of nowhere these feelings hit me and they are like nothing I have ever felt before, even with Nessie. A girl had walked into the classroom and I was completely floored. She was beautiful. Her long black hair flowed down to the middle of her back. She had eyes that completely stunned me with how beautiful they were! They were so bright green it was staggering. Where had she come from? Who knows, but I was making it my first goal to figure it out.

~EPOV~

I was sitting in Biology listening to the teacher describe to us how to dissect this frog properly. HAHAHA yeah right all I want to do is go back home and go to sleep. Jacob being up all night boo hooing over things out of his control was exhausting to me. I couldn't sleep for shit. But here is sit with my head on this hard ass desk thinking of how much longer it is until I get to leave.

Why did I let Jake talk me in to going back to high school? I must be completely fucking insane. But here I am helping my best friend through the worst pain in his life. Right before I could slip into a good sleep, the bell rang. I bolted out through the double doors and headed for the lunch room. Lunch has to be my favorite class at this place. So I looked for my best friend and was shocked to see that he was not sitting alone today. Today there were two gorgeous girls sitting with him. They had to be twins. Both were beautiful. One had long black hair, while the other had short black hair. They had similar features, except the one with short hair had the prettiest dimple in her left cheek. I felt this feeling deep inside me unlike anything I have ever known. It was finally happening to me; the longing feeling that most of my pack brothers had already experienced. I had finally found the girl that would share my imprint. She was intoxicatingly beautiful.

So as I walked closer Jake looked up and finally decided to introduce me to the beautiful girls sharing our table with us. "This is Denese and this is Faith," Jakes voice was so calm. I was freaking out. Faith was her name. It was the most beautiful name I had ever heard and that went right along with the beautiful girl to whom the name belonged to. I was shaking inside as I took my usual seat next to Jacob, but I could not take my eyes off her. Faith...

~JPOV~

Well I guess you could say the day wasn't a total bummer. I decided to talk to the beautiful girl that had caught me so off guard. Her name was Denese and she had a twin sister named Faith. They were both very pretty and they had something about them that was strikingly different. They were nothing like the other girls I had come in to contact with here. They were kind, sweet and were more than willing to make friends with a new guy that was, at least, a foot taller than every other guy here. Embry and I were Res. boys we were shape shifters for fucks sake; we would never fit in anywhere. But to my surprise these girls were actually nice. Surprising I know. So I asked if they would like to join me and my best friend Embry for lunch. They both smiled and agreed.

It was not long after the bell rang that we made our way over to our normal table when Embry came running through the doors, like he was looking forward to lunch today. He looked like he was asleep before the bell rang. HAHAHA he probably was. So as he walked over to me I saw a look in his eyes that I automatically understood. He had found his imprint. But which one was it. Was is Denese or was it Faith...

I introduced Embry to the girls when he sat down beside me like he did every other day. But today something was a little different about him. He was acting really strange and that too was a reaction that I fully understood. But here we sat talking to the girls about moving here and getting our own place. We talked about the fact that we were best friends and had been since we were young. They seemed really interested in our boring life history except that our big secret was probably fixing to come to a head since I figured out that Faith was the point of interest for my love struck buddy. Poor guy. He looked at her like there was no one else in the room. At that exact moment a thought flashed through my mind.

Renesmee... after today I hoped that she would not darken my thoughts ever again.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	2. Chapter 2

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Chapter 2

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

~EPOV~

I sat there next to my best friend and realized that I was completely oblivious to the people around me. All I could see was her, my Faith. No matter how many times I heard from my brothers about the feeling of imprinting on someone it took me completely off guard. It was more than I ever thought it could be. I would make sure that this beautiful woman would never want for anything. I would make sure that no one would ever hurt her. She was my breath; the only thing that I could think of. Her smile was amazing to me. She was so sweet. Kind, compassionate and I was completely smitten by her. I would do whatever it took to make this lovely creature mine.

When the bell rang for us to go to class again, I found myself shocked that her next class was the same as mine. So we walked to class together. We spent the whole class time talking and joking around like we had known each other for years instead of an hour. She sat next to me in class and the smell of her shampoo was all I could smell. Coconuts... I never really liked coconuts, but I think that was about to change. I asked her if she thought maybe she would like to go on a date with me sometime and it took me by surprise when she smiled while simply shaking her head yes at me. I was so excited. We sat there all through that class and talked while the teacher disappeared into the background. When the bell rang for us to go home I was hesitant about leaving her behind. But I left the room walking with her until I reached the red Maserati that was now Jacob's car. Edward and Bella had given it to him before we left as a going away gift. Crazy leeches were a lot of things in my book, but they had amazing taste when it came to badass cars.

~JPOV~

I walked out the doors after the bell rang and found Embry leaning against the car that was attracting more attention than I was used to. It was an amazing looking vehicle. It was a glossy red v8 that would go from Zero to eighty in about five seconds. It would fucking fly. I never thought that I would ever own a car that nice, and more importantly I never thought I would be receiving this vehicle from my leech best friend and her leech husband. It was a going away present since my Rabbit was getting pretty worn out. I asked Denese if she would like to go for a ride or if she might need a ride home. She said that they only lived a few block from the school, but that she would take a rain check on going for a ride. Then she gave me a sexy she-devil smile and told me that I could take her out on a date, if I wanted. I didn't know what to say, so I told her the first thing that came to mind. "Sure. Sounds Fun" and then it was done. I was taking this wonderful woman out in just a few short hours. I thought really fast and told Embry that I had plans to go out tonight with Denese and he smiled telling me he had made plans with his Faith too. So I guess that my best friend and I were going to be going on a double date tonight with twin sisters...

When we got to our apartment it dawned on me, things in life were taking a turn for the better in both our lives. "What are you going to wear?" was the first actual words that I had heard from my best friend since we got into the car at school. "HUH?" was all could say. Embry laughed at me "I said, what are you wearing idiot?" I flipped him off saying, "I am really not sure man. This all took me kind of off guard a little bit. Give me a few minutes to go dig through my closet. I'll be right back" When I came back to the living room Embry was sitting on the couch wearing a pair of Khaki pants and a pale green button down shirt. I looked myself over one more time before I coughed to let him know I was there. I was wearing a pair of black pants and a dark crimson shirt. Nothing too fancy but I still looked good.

We had about 20 minutes before we had to pick up the girls so I decided that we would stop and get them some flowers before going to get them. Embry, of course, picked up a dozen long stem red roses. And I settled for getting a dozen long stem yellow roses. I was not planning on moving fast in this relationship.

As we pulled up I forgot how to close my mouth apparently, because I was sitting in my car looking like a fucking idiot with my mouth hanging open like a fool. Embry jabbed me in the side causing me to start breathing again. Denese was standing there with her long luxurious legs, short black skirt and a top that her breasts were playing peek-a-boo with. She was stunning. A true vision for any man to look upon. In that one minute I realized that I was really falling hard for this simple minded girl. And I was beginning to fall harder than I thought I ever would again.

~DPOV~

As he pulled into our driveway he was looking totally dashing in his glossy red car. He was wearing a dark crimson shirt and when he got out to greet me he was carrying a dozen long stem yellow roses. He was stunning. Really tall, tan, with dark black hair; he was just amazing. He looked like he could have come from a magazine and I was standing there wishing that we could be alone tonight. Why the hell did my sister have to ruin yet another thing in my life I was supposed to be going on my first date alone not with a group; in this case it only included my twin sister and his best friend, but still.

The way that his friend Embry looked at Faith sent a rush of heat that was blinding. He was already taken by my sweet little sister. Even though we were only 2 minutes apart, I was still the oldest. She was a cute girl. She had gone through stages in her appearance. But now she was tall like me, and also like me she was tan and had black hair. Unlike me though, she had short spiky hair, while my hair was long. Our mother insisted that we look alike all through our younger years and now that we were in high school, in a new town, we could change things around a little; an agreement that I was happy with for once. But when I touched his abnormally warm hand I felt this tingle in my stomach and I was thinking that this could actually be the one man meant for me.

I accepted my roses with a smile on my face. I decided to lean up kiss his cheek in a sign of thank you. We walked toward the car holding hands and I felt my heart start to race. How could this man make me feel like this already and why was he soooo damn cute? This was beginning to look like the start of something that I was so ready for. I had been waiting for someone throughout my life and now I think I might have actually found him. I turn around to see my sister clinging to Embry. Little did he know that she had already put her plan into motion that would shock everyone.

~FPOV~

As I stood on the porch waiting with my sister for our dates to arrive, I started telling her things I was thinking. I never had to talk to her in actuality. We simply spoke with our minds. No one knew the real reason that we had to leave our hometown. We were discovered as being children of the night by our neighbor's son and when he came up dead all the fingers started to point toward us. So our mom and dad decided that for our own safety that we should move, change everything about us and become more like the mortals that we fed off of. So here I stand thinking about all the things I wanted out of this relationship with Embry Call and I realized that there was no reason for a game plan. I was cute. Tall like my twin sister, except I had a lot more chest. Thanks to the wonderful doctors my parents sent me to.

I was adorable to him. He was completely mine if I wanted him. And for some strange reason I did. He was strikingly handsome and had this look in his eyes that was breath taking. He loved me already. Good. That would make this an even better challenge than I had expected in the beginning. Little did I know that the night would hold more interesting things for me than just a kiss from one of the cutest boys in school. The events that would unfold tonight would change the way that me and my sister looked at our lives. We were Vampires and we were on dates with the only 2 shape shifters in school. Their scent gave them away. We could tell what they were from the first time we saw them. So by the time the date ended tonight our parents would completely flip over our decisions in life.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	3. Chapter 3

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Chapter 3

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

~EPOV~

When we pulled up outside the house Jake must have went stupid for a minute because he was just sitting there looking like an idiot. So I figured I would throw a little elbow to him to get the move on. IDIOT... HAHAHA Then I happen to look over and I realized that what he was seeing was a sight that would make any man faint hearted. They were standing there on the steps talking it looked like until they saw us. Then Jake got out of the car and went to go retrieve his date and I got out and followed. I was completely in awe at the very sight of my Faith. She was wearing a cute little halter dress. The way it clung to her breast instantly gave me a hard on. But I was trying to play it cool. I walked up to her and handed her the roses and she smiled at me and that was it.

I wasn't thinking about our date anymore. I was thinking about taking her back to the apartment and getting to know her a little better. So while Jake was leading Denese to the car I was whispering in her ear about maybe being alone with her. She agreed...YES. I was fixing to try to finalize this deal and show how much this wolf could love her...

~JPOV~

Well Embry pulled me aside after I had just opened the door for Denese and told me he was going to go back to the apartment so he could get to know Faith better; alone. I agreed to drop them back off when he told me that she was going to drive. So I waited there with him until she came out of the garage in the badest Mustang I think I have ever seen. It was deep purple with chromed wheels and when she revved up the engine it gave me a hard on quick. It was a v12 that purred. I told Embry to enjoy himself and that I would talk to him later on tonight. He just simply smiled with a nod and got in with her. Then they drove away.

Now I am all alone on this date with a beautiful woman that wanted me, believe me by the smell coming off her there wasn't a doubt in my mind on that fact. I got to wondering just how far this date could go tonight. Why not press my luck and see. As I got in the car I buckled up and started the engine. I leaned over and took her hand in mine as we pulled out of the driveway. By the time we were 5 minutes up the road she was already rubbing her hand up and down my groin. It felt sooo fucking good. Her soft cool hands felt amazing to the throbbing in my jeans.

I knew that she wanted more than going to the movies, but she insisted that we go anyway. So, I drove to the theater and we went inside to a movie that I was sure was going to be boring as hell. We took our seats as far back as we could get. We set down, but before the credits were even over I could smell how wet she was. I knew what she wanted and what she wanted was me. I slid my hand along her thigh causing her to shiver. Her reaction made it even harder to behave. Since we were in a public place I tried to keep it PG13. I was not going to do anything that would tarnish this girl's reputation.

But I needed to do something, so I proceeded to lean over and kiss behind her ear. When she moaned my whole body heated up. I knew right then I was not going to be sitting through this movie, not for very long anyway.

~DPOV~

Jakes hands felt so good as he rubbed my thigh. I wanted to fuck him right there but what kind of girl would that make me. I decided that I would just behave and see where the night went. However, when he kissed me behind my ear I couldn't stand it any longer. I leaned against his ear and asked him, in my sexiest voice, if he wanted to go back to my house. He simply nodded. We were out the door as fast as we could humanly go. By the time we made it to my house my mom and dad were already gone. They had left to go on a business trip to Chicago, leaving Jake and I alone in the house.

It didn't take him long to fully understand what my intentions were for the remainder of the night. But before we even got into the house he was already taking his shirt off. OMG the way his body looked made me want to cum right there but I knew that this amazing specimen was mine at least for the night. I was going to enjoy this. I called my sister to ask her to stay with Embry tonight and she gladly agreed. I knew by the sound of her voice that she was well into enjoying her night. I quickly got off the phone with Faith so I could get back to the night I soon realized was going to change my life forever.

It was so romantic the way that Jake started touching me. He was running his hand all over my body with a touch as soft as silk. I could smell the blood pulsing in his veins. But something was definitely different about this man. And I was going to find out exactly what that secret was.

As he took my nipple in his mouth and began nibbling on it, I moaned out of simple enjoyment. His skin was abnormally hot for just an average hormone driven teenager and the look in his eyes were almost animalistic. It was sexy. The way Jake looked at me with that look of hunger in his eyes set my body on fire. The next thing I knew he had his hands inside my panties and he was rubbing my clit softly. I was wet with just the feel of his hands. It was exhilarating. He was absolutely astonishing.

~JPOV~

The night with Denese was amazing I took my time pleasuring her with soft kisses, touching her with light fingertips. But somehow she really got the animal in me going and soon I was tearing her clothes off. She was even more beautiful naked. She was perfect. Her firm breasts were just begging to be nibbled on. Her silk panties were damp from the moisture that she was producing. Something familiar about the scent of this woman, something I couldn't quite put my finger on…Yet.

I wasn't however going to stand there and waste time thinking about that right now. I wanted her and she wanted me. And soon she was sliding my pants and boxers down around my ankles, so I helped her take what was left of her clothes off and I slid my own clothes across the floor. I leaned down to meet her in a kiss. She slid her soft tongue over my lips and it sent me straight into battle mode. I cupped her breast in my hand and gave her nipple a slight squeeze. Then somehow she flipped it around on me and the next thing I knew she was cupping my hard shaft in her small cool hands. She bent down over me and put me in her mouth. She felt sooo damn good as she slid her mouth up and down on my hard cock.

That was when it hit me. Only one word came to mind and i knew what and who this woman really was. Renesmee... That name made me realize where I had smelled that scent and felt that touch that always sent chills through my body. This woman was a vampire. I had deliberately gone to bed with another fucking vampire. But did I have it in me to stop or did I really want to? I pondered on that thought for a few minutes and realized that I was going to enjoy myself tonight and deal with the consequences in the morning.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	4. Chapter 4

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Chapter 4

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

~JPOV~

As I lay there watching her head bob up and down on my hard shaft, I couldn't help but wonder if she had planned on doing this all along. I was really getting into it, moaning and pulling her hair when I realized that this couldn't be doing much for her. I wanted her to enjoy this as much as I was, so I placed my hands on the sides of her face and pulled up to meet me in a deep passion filled kiss. I wrapped my arms around her to flip her over. It was my turn to make her squirm for a while... She was wiggling and moaning as I slid my tongue over her swollen clit. It was then that she released and it was my pleasure to lick her clean.

I was so far from being finished with her though. I took my hard shaft and thrust it deep into her hot wetness. She moaned "Jaaaake" and hearing my name like that help set my rhythm. I was thrusting harder and deeper than I had ever done in my life. And she felt sooo fucking good. Denese's plump breasts were bouncing up and down with every hard thrust. She reached around digging her nails into my back and that sent me into a spiral of ecstasy. It was amazing. I pounded her hard until I could not hold it any longer. As I hit my release she relaxed. I could feel the blood running down my back then everything changed...

~DPOV~

He felt unbelievable when he started licking my clit. His warm hands were exploring my body while i was thrashing around underneath him. I had never had anyone that could make me cum sooo much. I thought I was going to pass out before he caught up with me. Then when he began thrusting his hard shaft deep inside me I went crazy. Before I could stop myself I dug my nails into his back and could smell the blood. I had broken the skin. OMG I had never wanted someone so bad in my life. He was plunging his hard cock into me so hard that I thought he was going to split me in half. "OH GOD," was all I could manage to say.

When he released inside of me, I took my hands across my lips to taste the blood that was tempting me to just taste it. Jake's blood had a wild taste to it but was wonderful. I wanted it so bad. I wasn't sure if I would be able to withstand not tasting more of it. It scared me because I was not sure I could stop if I started. Was I willing to hurt him to test my theory? I wasn't sure, but then the look in his eyes made me lose control. I couldn't stop myself as I leaned in to kiss his neck. I reluctantly nipped his neck and found myself lost in the taste of him and what I was doing.

Finally, after just a few short minutes I realized what I was experiencing. He was a shifter. He was not mortal after all. I was right in my theories. Then fear set in. I was so scared that he would hurt me when he realized what I had done. None of that mattered though since it was too late. My secret was out.

Now comes the hard part of wondering if he could keep my secret or was this wonderful man going to meet his untimely death because I had been so simple minded. I hated the thought. As I pulled my face away from his neck I caught a glimpse of him. I saw as I turned my head away from him, that he was shaking, like scary shaking. The next thing I knew everything changed in that room and I was face to face with an enemy that had threatened _our_ existence for centuries.. I was face to face with a werewolf...

~JPOV~

I couldn't control my phasing once she removed her face from my neck. I realized rather quickly what had just happened. This fucking bitch had just bit me. WTF was she thinking, I could rip her fucking head off in two seconds and she had bitten me. After a few seconds, I realized that if she would have been venomous I would probably be dead. But what was I suppose to do now that she knew I was on to her dark little secret. Could I talk to her about my previous occurrences with the undead or was I going to lose every chance of happiness once again.

As soon as I phased the look in her eye was staggering. She was so frightened. She looked so fragile compared to me. Which being the size I was probably intimidating as well. While in wolf form I was huge. In wolf form I was almost 7 feet in height, dark russet brown wolf, that was scary even to me.. I knew that if I didn't calm down I was going to destroy this beautiful creature before me. Once again Nessie popped into my mind and I found myself relaxing enough to phase back into my human form. I couldn't look at her. I was ashamed that I had gotten so angry. She would probably kick me out after this.

So call me amazed when I started to put my boxers back on, and Denese caught my hand. All she said was, "I'm sorry." I think if it would have been possible she would have been crying. Living around the Olympic vampires for as long as I did, I picked up on a few little details about this particular type of creature. They couldn't cry, or show their true emotions the way a human does so when I saw the look in her eyes I immediately stopped and sat back down beside her. The marks on my neck were already beginning to fade away to nothing. I was so glad for my quick healing. This would have been really fucking hard to explain to Embry. I just sat there while Denese and I talked for hours.

It seemed like all of the secrets that she thought would probably scare me. I thought some of them were actually humorous in ways. Leech stories were always fascinating to me. Eventually I had to rest. So I asked her if she wanted me to go or if she wanted me to stay the rest of the night. She looked at me and smiled and said "please don't leave me." The longing in her voice was enough to make me stay.

The next thing I knew, we were making love again. Finally we were both spent and I curled up to her and held her while I fell asleep; once again with a vamp in my arms. As I was drifting off into go into a deep sleep, my subconscious reminded me of something. Embry was alone with her twin sister tonight. I had dealt with the feelings of a relationship with a vampire but he hadn't. What was he going to think if she did to him what Denese did to me? I was too tired to think straight anymore so i finally fell into a deep slumber listening to sound of my heart echoing in the darkness.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	5. Chapter 5

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Chapter 5

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

~EPOV~

It didn't take long after Faith and I parted ways from Jake and Denese to get to my apartment. That's things between us started to get interesting. I was sitting on the couch looking through the channels on the TV when I realized that she was staring at me. I turned my head to glance at her and just stopped. I couldn't believe that this beautiful woman was sitting here with me. I wanted to tell her everything about me, my imprinting on her, even about what I was. But I was so unsure if she was really ready to know the truth. I just couldn't take that chance, not yet anyway. I clicked the TV off and asked her what she was thinking about. She just smiled laying her head on my leg. I could have taken her right there, but this was my imprint. My love, the only woman in the world I was ever going to want, so I was going to do this right.

I asked her if she wanted to stay the night or if she was planning on going home. She said that she would like to stay with me if I was ok with it, and of course I was. I lent her a t-shirt to sleep in, and I changed into some comfy sweats and walked into my room. To my surprise she was laying naked across my king size bed. She looked so small and fragile laying there like that. I knew that this night was just going to get more interesting. As I lay down beside her in the bed I asked her if I could hold her. She smiled and slid across the bed and fit perfectly into my arms. I loved the way her shampoo smelled. More than anything else though I loved the way it felt to have her laying there next to me.

I was a little unsure of what she would have thought about me kissing her. It was like she could read my mind because in that very instance she leaned up on her elbow and ran her nose along my jaw line. I realized that this was going to get interesting and quick. Before I even realized what was happening Faith was making small kisses down my throat and across my chest. I grew hard at the feel of her soft, cool lips. She had the softest lips of any woman I have ever known. Then again, I wasn't real experienced with women at this point in my life. In all actuality this would be my find time ever going all the way. WOW her mouth felt sooo good as she took my cock into it. I moaned slightly at the feel of it. It was unlike anything that I ever experienced so far. I was totally oblivious to what I needed to do next but, I figured that I would figure it out as I went.

I gently flipped Faith over on the bed to where I was looking down at her. Her body was astonishing. Since she had already removed my shirt that she was wearing, I was able to admire her body. So here she was under me without a stitch of clothing on just begging for me to enjoy her.

~FPOV~

Embry really looked sexy as he walked out of the bathroom. He was broad chested, tan, and the way his body was reacting toward me being his bed, was so fucking hot. I could tell that he was still a virgin. It was so cute. I was going to be this man's first real experience. WOW, someone that looked that looks as good as him has never done it? I couldn't believe it. It was amazing to me. So when he sat down beside and asked me if he could cuddle with me I was exhilarated. This was going to be easier than I thought.

I slid across the bed and it was like he was made for me. I fit perfectly beside him. This man truly loved me and I was thinking of hurting him. How could I? I figured I would just see how everything played out. So, when he gave me a look that usually accompanied the awkward first kiss, HAHAHA, then I took the initiative to go for it. I took my nose and ran it along his jaw line. Hearing the racing of Embry's heart rate and the blood speeding up as his pulse raced was exciting to me. It was like I was discovering a foreign land. I couldn't help myself. I started kissing down across his chest. His rock hard abs were amazing. He was very sexy and he was all mine. Forever... That word meant so much to a child of the night. But he was a shifter. This I knew. And that meant that he would look like this forever too. I could deal with that. I was second guessing my devious plan that I had already put into motion.

So instead I decided that I was going to enjoy making this man mine. I moaned a little as I took him in my mouth. He was so hard from the soft kisses I was putting all over his body. So the moan that escaped his lips was even more exciting to me than I thought it would be. He tasted so good. I really enjoyed the way he was looking at me. I never thought that this man could make me change my way of thinking but damn it he was doing it. I was falling in love with my food. My parents were going to be pleased with me for this one...HAHAHA... Then next thing I remember he was placing his hands on me and flipping me over. He looked so scared. Like he was trying to figure out what he was going to do next. It was then that I finally grasped that I was nude underneath the most amazing creature I had ever come across. He was more than eager to take full on advantage of the situation.

~EPOV~

The longer I looked at Faith, the sexier she got until I couldn't take it any longer. I had to taste her. I slowly kissed across her throat, down to her perky breast and even stopped and nibbled on her perfect nipples. Then I kissed down her stomach and when I got to my prize she was already moist. I could smell the sweet scent of my love. I couldn't help myself, and I breathed her sweet scent in before I put her throbbing nub into my mouth and began wriggling my tongue against her. She was moaning and calling my name as I continued to make her mine I realized that she was a lot different than anything I could have imagined. As I looked up at her face and roamed my hands over her perfect body, I happen to look directly at her face. And saw something that shocked me as much as it turned me on. FANGS...

This bitch had fangs. She was a fucking leech. The first and only love of my life, I shared my imprint with a fucking vampire. I would never again bother or aggravate Jake about his imprint on Nessie; never again. This sexy, amazing creature was my very own vampire. And it turned me on. I grew harder while thrusting my tongue deep inside of her. She was moaning loudly. I was enjoying watching her eyes rolling into the back of her head. It was such a turn on. I couldn't take it anymore. When she hit her first release I was more than willing to lick her clean. I kissed back up her stomach then she took my shaft in her cool hand and led me into her. I was on fire. I had never thought that this would feel sooo good. Maybe it was because she had turned me on so much. But I just think it was the fact that I knew for a fact that this woman was mine forever. I would always be with her. Forever…

As I looked at her I knew that I would not be able to last long enough to enjoy all the things I wanted to do to her. I thrust myself deep inside of her hot pussy. I was letting the animal in me take over a little and was getting a little rough. She never complained though. She just dug her nails into my hips urging me deeper inside of her. I gave my little vampire imprint just exactly what she wanted; what she was begging for. I threw her legs up and grabbed her hips thrusting myself as far into her as I could go. When she came across my cock I couldn't hold my own release any longer. We came together. It was like everything in life lined up in just that one moment. Nothing was ever going to be same again. I collapsed beside her on the bed and she curled up next to me. I couldn't keep the next thought from escaping my mouth. "So Faith, when were you planning on telling me that you were a vampire?"

~FPOV~

When we had finished the most exciting sex I have ever had. We were lying there cuddled up together and he dropped the bomb on me. "When were you going to tell me that you were a vampire?" Holy shit I let my tongue run across my teeth and felt where my fangs were plainly in view. What could I say to him? That I was just trying to keep it from? That I was probably never going to tell him. How could I hurt this man like that?

I took a few seconds to think about what I wanted to say to Embry. I looked him sincerely in the eyes and told him the truth "I wasn't sure if you would still love me if you knew the truth about me." The look in his eyes was something I didn't expect to see. He was sad, like I hadn't trusted him enough to tell him my secret. So, I countered with a question I wish would have never asked. "When were you going to tell me that you were a shifter?" He knew he was caught. He couldn't deny it any longer. So when he proceeded to tell me everything about him and the tribe and about Jake and his vampire, I was floored. He was telling me everything. I was his imprint. I would be with this man forever as long as I could keep our little secret.

So this was really going to blow my sisters mind. While I was laying there panting, after our conversation he went back to licking my clit, making me want him once again, my damn phone rang. It was Denese. What the fuck could she possibly want right now? I figured if I answered all out of breath she would wait till later to ask a lot of embarrassing questions. When I hung up the phone I went back to the point of ecstasy that this incredible man was delivering to me. He licked me from front to back while messaging every part of my body. It was amazing. I came over and over again. I had never had anyone make me feel so wanted and so loved all at the same time. I was never going to hurt this man. I couldn't. So everything that I had planned to do was completely derailed for I was in love with him. I finally had to admit this to myself. I was head over hills in love with this shifter. And the bad part was, I could care less what he was. I was more interested in who he was. I was thrilled with the fact that he loved me unconditionally. Just as he would for the rest of his life.

I was his Faith and in that moment he became MY EMBRY. No one or nothing would tear us apart. Not now, not ever. I would give myself over to him and deal with whatever my parents threw at me. I would be with this man, regardless if I had their permission or not. After I had that brief lapse in thought I gave into the place I wanted to stay forever, in his arms.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


End file.
